NPC: Magnolia Grava
Magnolia's theme Bio/Past Experiment 1,090; Ultimata. Subject 130B: Estrangia. Magnolia was created in a lab around 30 years ago. These scientists were trying to conduct an upgrade for humans that made them the ultimate being. Being the lab baby she is, she wasn't treated like a baby, child, or young woman she grew up to be. With the same structure, skin, appearance of a human, her brain is that of a computer. The chips implanted in her head currently are what the scientists put there. She has about 5 chips in out of a capacity of 50. The first chip is what helps her body function as a human, the second is her personality, fourth is her telekinesis power, and fifth is her X-ray vision power. With all labs experimenting, one is bound to go out of business due to its practices, and one of them was Magnolia's. There was one scientist that showed sympathy for their lab creations, and her name was Meredith Grava. She took Estrangia back to her home secretly and renamed her Magnolia. With the help of her husband, the two of them gave Magnolia a home and provided her with education at none other than Pandemonium along with her adoptive brother Francis. The two were very different obviously, Francis went in to be a scientist like his mother while Magnolia became an expert in shooting and eventually settled as a Teacher and sniper for wars. After a few years of teaching, she eventually stumbled upon Emiya Lamont and their romantic interest grew out of odd encounters that surprisingly made them closer. To ask her out, he stole one of her pistols from right under her nose and modified it for her. Of course she shot him with a blank and got it back, but it was then he presented her with a beautiful blue flower and asked her on a date. She accepted it, and wears it 24/7. Personality Due to Magnolia only being part human, she generally cannot feel any human emotion. She speaks in a monotone voice and has a thick Russian accent. Many will often see her with a straight, emotionless face. Around Emiya though, if you look close enough you'll see a small curl in the corner of her lip. Appearance She has short white hair with blue eyes and a petite body. She wears a permanent eye patch because the eye was shot through during a war she was in. Skills Telekinesis: She can basically move almost anything at will, what she does well with is metal. Magnolia mainly uses it in case she almost misses a target. '''X-Ray Vision: '''With this power, she can see peoples vitals and pressure points. Of course since everyone's is different, it takes her a little more time to figure out which one is a one hit wonder. Spellbook '''Watery Bullet: '''When she infuses a bullet with her water element and it hits the target, water leaks into the target and quickly explodes into a multitude of needles that kills the target in an instant or paralyzes it if its of the same element. '''Lightning Paralyza: '''Just as the name sounds, Magnolia infuses her bullet with her lightning element and shoots her desired target. It not only wounds them, but paralyzes them if they're needed for interrogations. Experience Tasks Casuals Training